


Pourquoi les détestes-tu autant ?

by m974franc



Category: Gintama
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Joui War, Katsura Kotaru, Pain, Past, Sakamoto Tatsuma - Freeform, Shouyou Yoshida, Takasugi Shinsuke - Freeform, Torture, Yatagarasu - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m974franc/pseuds/m974franc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata demande à Gintoki pourquoi il déteste les chiens du Bakufu   (léger canon hijigin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourquoi les détestes-tu autant ?

**Author's Note:**

> Bon ! Eh bien voilà un nouvel one-shot. En comptant les jours avant la rentrée des cours, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai pas sortir le chapitre 10 dans les temps. Toutefois ne vous inquiétez pas, l'idée est là et il restera seulement de le développer.  
> Sur ce, pour cette FF, je me questionnais un peu pourquoi Gintoki avait toujours une rogne conte le bakufu. Bien sûr, je connaissais avant les raisons mais je trouvais qu'il serait sympa d'explorer cette haine avec l'un des personnages faisant partie du gouvernement. Eh oui vous m'avez démasqué ! Pourquoi Hijikata ? Vraiment… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon ! Je suis un peu désespérante XD  
> Allez allez, si je ne m'arrête pas je peux continuer de faire un monologue. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas de me mettre un petit commentaire de vos appréciations ou ce que vous n'avez pas beaucoup aimé ou encore quelque chose qu'il vous a déplu dans ma façon de le raconter.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S : Attention aux âmes sensibles. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, même n'est pas beaucoup voulu mais je trouve qu'il y a un léger canon de hijigin dans l'histoire. C'est ce que je pense…

Sur une journée assez couverte, un jeune homme, habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir et d'un yukata blanc où l'une de ses manches pendait librement, était assis sur un banc d'un parc. Pour une fois depuis ce moi-ci, ce parc était plongé d'une mer de feuilles mortes sans cris d'enfants retentissant vers les aires de jeux. L'automne battait son plein avec ce temps un peu humide et sec. On pouvait penser que la journée de l'homme avec une perm argenté commençait bien jusqu'au moment il aperçut un uniforme noir avec des bords dorés avançant tranquillement vers le banc où il était puis s’assit à côté de lui fumant une cigarette.

Le silence régnait quelques temps en passant d'abord par une atmosphère tendue puis parti aussi vite qu'elle était venu pour détendre l'homme brun sur le banc. Il semblait maintenant plus confiant, calme, reposé. Mais un événement le changea malheureusement pour un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux et assez douloureux à la place. Le policier préféra attendre que l'homme à côté de lui casse le premier le silence. Bien sûr son souhait se réalisa.

''Yo. Hijikata. Tu as terminé tes patrouilles ?'' demanda-il sans lever les yeux du sol.  
''Mm ? Mm… ouai. Pour une fois tu t'es levé tôt ce matin.''  
''…''  
''Yorozuya ?''

Gintoki leva enfin les yeux vers Hijikata. Celui-ci fut pour le moins très surpris par son regard. Il en fut très intrigué. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard sur son visage. Ses pupilles étaient encore plus morts que d'habitude. Ses traits étaient détendus, lâches, ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés. Ses yeux transportaient en eux une certaine mélancolie, une attitude presque calme mais à la fois déprimé. Jamais il aurait pensé de sa vie de le voir ainsi. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui était sur son esprit.

''…''  
''…''  
''Hijikata… t'ai-je déjà dit pourquoi je déteste le Bakufu ?''

Il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Aucun mots ne sortaient de sa bouche. Il savait que le permanenté détestait le Bakufu mais il ne connaissait pas la raison. Après tout cet homme avait combattu en tant que patriote joui, le Démon Blanc, plus connu sous le nom de Shiroyasha dans la guerre contre le gouvernement. Cependant, sa motivation lui échappait. Il ne savait rien de lui. Néanmoins, il le laissa parler ne voulant pas le couper dans son hélant en l'écoutant le plus calmement possible. Quand il continua à parler, il se sentait vraiment triste et désolé pour lui…

//\\\//\\\//\\\

Pendant la Kansei Purge, les opposants au gouvernement, les samouraïs, n'acceptant pas de se faire gouverner par les Amanto se sont révoltés contre eux entraînant ainsi une guerre entre le gouvernement et eux. Après tout, il était le pays des samouraïs, ils ne pouvaient pas accepter de se réduire devant des étrangers arrivant tout juste sur leur planète, dans leur pays et qui avaient déjà détruis le bâtiment des affaires étrangères et ont en plus négociés par la force le pouvoir avec le shogun. Mais malheureusement, cette révolte leur firent payer un grand prix pour eux et leur famille.

Il y eut de nombreuses victimes et beaucoup de sangs coulés pendant la Kansei Purge. De nombreux enfants qui ont pu survivre à cette purge devinrent orphelins. Et il fut le cas d'un certain jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges. Cependant ce pauvre garçon était pas qu'un simple orphelins aux yeux des villageois. Il était pour eux un démon, un Amanto qui était la cause de leur difficulté dans leur pays, la pauvreté, la famine. Pour ce venger, ils lançaient des pierres sur l'enfant en l'insultant. Il fut alors obligé de se retirer vers les champs abandonnés et plus profondément dans la forêt même s'il ne se souciait pas de son environnement.

L'enfant aux cheveux d'argents parcourait à présent le champs de bataille à la recherche de quelconque nourriture sur les cadavres en décomposition, avec, à ses côtés, un katana qu'il avait volé d'un corps pour se protéger des corbeaux excités par tant de viande servit devant eux et des voleurs voulant se faire plus d'argent en vendant des orphelins. Il ne montrait aucune expression de dégoût, de pitié, de peur. Il dormait la nuit soit dans des maisons abandonnés presque délabrés ou encore des temples ou soit à la bonne étoile dans le lit de morts. Il ne savait pas, même, il ne voulait pas savoir, mais dans les contrées voisines, des rumeurs se propageaient comme le vent à propos d'un démon charognard. Cela avait voulu plus de volontaires à tuer ce démon mais ne revinrent jamais ou très gravement blessé ne se souvenant de rien mais seulement d'une personne effrayante avec un katana très ensanglanté. En autre : 'un Démon'.

.  
.

Un jour un homme aux longs cheveux se promenait dans le champs de bataille pour éviter tout risque que le Bakufu utilise cette menace tant parlé dans les rumeurs. Mais ce qu'il vit lui surpris au plus profond de son être. Toutefois, il lui sourit gentiment ne voulant pas faire peur à la personne devant lui, assis sur un cadavre, mangeant tranquillement une boule de riz. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur sa petite touffe de cheveux blancs ce qui fit arrêter l'enfant de manger sa précieuse nourriture et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

''Je suis venu ici pour voir le démon charognard dont parle la rumeur. Serais-ce toi ? Je vois que j'ai affaire à un gentil petit démon.'' dit-il.

A cela, l'enfant balaya la main de l'homme aux cheveux longs, puis dégaina lentement le katana, les sourcils froncés, sortant presque un grognement hors de sa bouche, prêt à bondir sur son adversaire. Pourtant l'adulte ne semblait pas avoir peur. Au contraire, il sourit plus largement. L'homme lui lançant son arme qui se trouvait à sa hanche avant de se détourner de lui en lui parlant encore une fois.

''Un sabre qui n'est brandi que pour se défendre et faire peur aux autres ne vaut rien. Si tu désires apprendre à t'en servir correctement, suis-moi.''

Et c'est par ces quelques mots que l'orphelin décida de quitter enfin ce champs de bataille et de poursuivre l'homme intriguant pour apprendre ce fameux bushido qu'il lui avait dit.

.  
.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent aux côtés de Shouyou Yoshida et de ses nouveaux camarades dont ses amis Katsura Kotaru et Takasugi Shinsuke même si entre lui, l'ambiance était toujours électrique et beaucoup de duels pour départager qui d'entre les deux était le plus fort. Il avait maintenant environ 10 ans cette année. Depuis qu'il restait à Shouka Sonjuku, il a appris à lire, à écrire et à apprendre différentes leçons sur l'Histoire mais où il n'arrivait presque jamais à rester éveillé au fond de la classe, la géographie, tous ce qui l’entourait mais aussi l'épée. Il était la seule chose qu'il maîtrisait le plus. Grâce à Shouyou, il ne se battait pas pour se protéger mais de protéger son âme. Il a lui-même forgé son propre bushido qu'il décida de suivre tout au long de sa vie.

.  
.

Toutefois, ce petit paradis fut malheureusement éphémère. Quelques jours avant, la tension se sentait dans le petit domaine. Les seules personnes qui le sentaient était Katsura, Shinsuke et Gintoki. Ils savaient que quelque chose était hors et que leur précieux sensei le savait aussi. Mais ce jour tant redouté fini par arriver. Une seule personne était présente à ce moment là. Il était Gintoki. Les autres étaient soit repartis chez eux pour ceux qui le pouvaient sous le conseil de Shouyou ou encore dans le dortoir situé un peu plus loin de leur salle de classe et de la salle d'entraînement de kendo.

.  
.

La nuit de cette pitoyable soirée était maintenant plus sombre et bien moins admirable. Un grand feu lamentable embrasait le bois du temple le transformant au loin comme une grande braise avalant tout sur son passage. Des cris d'un enfant retentissaient devant tout ce désastre. Là, le jeune enfant argenté était ligoté, agenouillé et des shakujo* contre son cou l'empêchant de se défendre ou de rejoindre ce qui lui était très précieux. Devant ses yeux, les Yatagarasu embauchés par le nouveau gouvernement emmenèrent avec eux son sensei qui était lui aussi ligoté aux mains. Avant de partir, l'homme tourna sa tête portant sur son visage un doux et réconfortant sourire malgré la situation qui se déroulait. Il leva son petit doigt pendant qu'il parlait à son élève.

''Gintoki, occupe toi des autres pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Je serais bientôt de retour. Alors jusque là, protège nos amis, protège tout le monde, pour moi. Promets le moi.''

L'enfant baissa sa tête en essayant de se défaire des cordes. Avant que son sensei ne disparût de ses yeux, il cria une dernière fois le nom de son professeur.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

Hijikata le regarda avec de gros yeux. Il ne pensait pas que son enfance aurait été si turbulente. Bien que pendant son enfance, il avait presque tué trois individus qui se sont pris à son frère… Il ne voulait pas comparer mais il savait qu'à l'époque de la Kansei Purge, de nombreuses familles ont péris pendant cette période. Après un moment, il sortit de sa pensée et retourna son attention vers Gintoki.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

A présent, la guerre battait son plein. Les jouishishi se battaient férocement contre les Amanto et le Bakufu. Un grand nombre de morts fut déploré chaque jours qui s'élevait à peu près à plus de 10 000 morts dans les deux camps qui avaient pour objectif de faire saigner à blanc le plus possible leur adversaire et de gagner cette guerre.

Aux commandes des derniers samourais, quatre personnes se démarquaient du reste faisant trembler leurs ennemis : Sakamoto Tasuma, le dragon de Katsurahama, Takasugi Shinsuke, le commandant du Kiheitai, Katsura Kotaru, le noble fou et le Démon Blanc, le shiroyasha, Sakata Gintoki. Ce groupe formant les quatre rois célestes était très réputé pendant la guerre pour leur force, leur intelligence, leur ruse et leur capacité. Faisant parti des jouishishi, ils combattaient bien sûr contre les Amanto et le Bakufu de toute leur force mais ils étaient très différents les uns des autres.

Pour commencer, Katsura était un jeune homme très patriotique voulant combattre pour son pays contre la menace les menaçant, quant à Sakamoto, sa raison était encore un mystère pour tout le monde mais ce que les soldats pouvaient dire étaient qu'il combattait dans le domaine de la marchandise. Il était après tout la personne qui menait cette guerre économiquement. Il fournissait les armes et les fournitures médicaux et avait aussi plein d'ambition pour voyager dans l'espace. Cependant, il était tout une autre histoire pour Gintoki et Takasugi. Ils ne combattaient pas pour l'honneur, ni pour se faire un nom dans les batailles même si leur réputation les précédait et se répandait assez vite dans tout le pays. Seulement, les ennemis craignant leur défaite face aux jouishishi avaient leur principale cible pour changer le cours de la guerre s'ils réussissaient à maîtriser le shiroyasha, un démon féroce, puissant, rapide, un bête dangereuse assoiffée de sang. Ils misaient presque toujours leur grande force sur lui pour l'abattre mais qui échoua à chaque tentatives.

Cependant, une seule chose était caché du reste de ses camarades pour Gintoki. Sa promesse qu'il avait fait avec Shouyou avant qu'il parte. En voulant protéger ses camarades, il usait toute sa force pendant les combats pour les sauver mais malheureusement il y avait toujours beaucoup de perte de leurs amis et leurs collègues qu'il avait rencontré il y a peu. Il pensait que la guerre était horrible malgré certaines victoires. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer et il détestait cela. Gagner ou perdre était la même chose. Il y aura toujours un grand nombre de morts après, la souffrance, des destructions, des villages mis en feux par le Bakufu voulant éliminer ceux qui les aidaient, des familles massacrés sans raison et sans même être impliqué dans les batailles, la culpabilité de ne pas les avoir put les sauver et il restera toujours gravé dans sa mémoire.

.  
.

Tatsuma avait quitté il y a quelques semaines la guerre pour réaliser enfin son rêve. Mais son départ avait beaucoup changé ses compagnons. Gintoki coupa encore à travers un corps, puis deux, puis trois, puis un autre. Il comprenait qu'il devait laisser partir Sakamoto mais sa sortie fit plonger Takasugi dans la colère et l'envie d'abattre plus d'Amanto. Quant à Katsura, il comprenait pourquoi alors il ne dit rien à ce propos. Il ne lui avait même pas abordé ce sujet à part une seule chose qu'il lui a dit : « Il a eu raison de vouloir poursuivre son rêve ». Mais malheureusement, il dut revenir tout de suite à ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas se faire tuer, pas aussi près du but pour sauver son sensei avec Takasugi et Katsura.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était entouré en masse par de drôle de personnes armés d'un shakujo et étaient habillés en noir avec un grand chapeau sur leur tête. Il reconnaissait ces personnes. Il était ce clan qui avait capturé Shouyou et brûlé le temple-école. Il était à présent cerné, il n'y avait pas d'alliés à ces côtés. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus rien faire. Même s'il continuait de se battre contre eux, il se ferait embrocher à coup sûr par d'autre remplaçant ceux qui étaient tombés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa tomber au sol son katana en se rendant à eux. Il déclarait forfait. Il se laissa emmené par les Yatagarasu ne voulant pas voir l'expression de ses deux amis. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Une fois arrivé derrière la masse noire sur une petite colline surélevé, on lui défit de ses liens,ont lui mis son katana dans sa main et approchèrent à proximité de sa tête leur arme. Gintoki ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne faisait qu'assister la scène sans même comprendre. Il était blanc, comme une marionnette qu'on manipulait à sa guise, que l'ombre de lui-même. Mais c'est quand il aperçut son professeur ligoté à genou et ses amis allongés au sol qu'il comprit en un quart de tour. Il comprit ce qu'il allait se passer. Son corps trembla faisant trembler aussi son arme. Il essaya de son mieux pour penser à un plan pour protéger les deux choses qu'il chérissait mais il se sentit pitoyable quand il ne trouva rien mais, seulement, s'il agissait, les personnes les détenant les tuerons sur le champs. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les deux. Il ne pouvait pas.

''Ton professeur et tes amis. Fais ton choix.'' dit un Amanto vert.

Les hommes derrière lui l'obligèrent de marcher jusqu'à son sensei. Il pouvait entendre Takasugi crier son nom le suppliant d'arrêter et de ne pas le faire. Il leva son arme horizontalement. Il pensa à sa promesse avec Shouyou avant qu'il les quitte, sa promesse avec Shinsuke de sauver leur professeur. Cependant il savait ce que voulait Shouyou au plus profond de son cœur. Il se sentait très coupable de devoir le faire. Mais au moment il allait exécuter son choix, il entendit un seul mot lui fit enlever en parti sa culpabilité.

''Merci''

Après cela, une tête vola, un corps s'affaissa, un œil fut perdu et les larmes coulèrent abondamment.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

Quand la guerre fut presque à sa fin, Gintoki ne pouvant plus supporter cela après la mort de Shouyou, décida de quitter le champs de bataille. Il ne se souciait pas comment Katsura et Takasugi qui sombra dans le délire avec la perte de son œil se portaient. Même s'il avait tué son sensei par le souhait de celui-ci, il y avait toujours en lui une certaine grande culpabilité. Il venait tout juste de sortir de sa dépression. Mais quelques semaines après, la guerre prit enfin fin par la défaite des jouishishi et la victoire du nouveau gouvernement. Cependant, même après leur défaite, le gouvernement continua de purger les vaincus et leur famille à l'aide d'un ancien patriote voulant conserver sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Alors un jour, il trouva des hommes et le traître suppliant pour laisser sa vie sauve en échange sa fille venant d'une ***** qui était sa femme l'ayant abandonné avant la guerre. Ne pouvant plus supporte ceci, il délivra un coup avec son bokutu qu'il avait acquis pendant ses voyages de ville en ville et parla.

''Boujour. Vous vous demandez qui je suis ? C'est simple, je suis la fille de cette raclure. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir combattu les Hitotsubashi, mais je vous donnerai les têtes du Démon Blanc et de ce salaud. En échange, ne touchez plus à personne d'autre.''

A cela, il se laissa emmené sans réticence voulant leur prouver qu'il respectera sa promesse. Il fut alors enfermé en prison et satisfait les plaisirs mesquins et sadiques des gardes. Tous les jours, ils le torturaient pour avoir de quelconques informations de leur anciens ennemis, l'emplacement des patriotes joui et leur famille ou encore ils le torturaient pour leurs plaisirs voulant casser l'homme très réputé en tant que shiroyasha. Mais à chaque fois que le permanenté ne pouvait plus supporter son propre poids, ils ne recevaient à la fin aucune information, aucun sifflements ou gémissements de douleur. Rien. Même pas après que les gardiens lui ont annoncé sa décapitation. Aucune réaction ne passait sur son visage. Il avait toujours un regard lointain mort avec des pupilles comme un poisson mort. Pourtant malgré les différents coups qu'il recevait, il se relevait toujours avec une détermination alarmante pour ses assaillants.

Mais un jour, après avoir reçut plusieurs coups de bâtons, au moment où il s'attendait à en recevoir un autre, une main arrêta le bras du garde qui ne put lancer son arme à son visage. Il releva la tête, son sang continuant de couler mais une expression passa au final son visage. La surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son exécuteur aurait arrêté sa torture. Il fut vraiment très surpris. Au final, avant que sa tête allait être découpé, il fit une promesse avec la fille de l'homme qu'il avait condamné au seppuku de continuer de vivre jusqu'au moment où elle deviendra une très grande exécuteur et son bourreau le libéra de sa cellule pour se sauver. Dehors, dans la neige, continuant sa fuite en traînant son corps épuisé, il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux paroles de l'homme qui l'a sauvé et de la jeune fille.

''Ceux qui peuvent rendre l'humanité aux hommes qui ont péché et qui sont devenus des démons sont humains. Je n'ai donc aucun droit de te tuer. Un démon n'a pas le droit de tuer un autre démon. Tu lui a promis, non ?''  
''Un jour, je deviendrai un grand bourreau et je te couperai la tête ! C'est une promesse ! Monsieur, tant que je ne serai pas un grand bourreau, tu ne dois pas mourir !''

//\\\//\\\//\\\

''Plusieurs jours après ma libération, ne pouvant plus continuer mon chemin, j'ai décidé de mourir seul dans le froid dans un cimetière étant la personne horrible et sale que je suis. Mais je ne m'attendais pas de croiser une vieille femme visitant la tombe de son mari où je m'étais installé.''  
''Otose… la vieille femme du bar… ?''

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer en souriant tristement, les yeux humides.

''Après m'avoir accepté chez elle, elle m'a donné un logement, m'a donné beaucoup de chose que je ne pourrais jamais la remercier autant pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Jamais…'' des gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur son yukata blanc.

Hijikata regarda l'homme aux cheveux d'argents surpris de le voir, pour la première fois de sa vie, ainsi. Il le regarda, des larmes coulant de ces joues lisses et rougies. Ne savant pas quoi faire, il passa un bras autour de ces épaules et le serra près de lui voulant le réconforter le plus possible.

''Tu n'es pas un monstre, Sakata Gintoki. Tu n'es pas un démon mais une personne paresseuse... remplit de douleur... avec une permanente argentée et des yeux de poisson mort qui a un énorme cœur.''

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Au revoir !
> 
>  *shakujo : lance en bois dur, semblable à un "bô", et d'une section métallique dans laquelle des anneaux sont insérés, nommée tête ou kashira. Il est aussi nommé le "bâton de fer-blanc".


End file.
